Sous les astres
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [PRE THOR] Alors qu'il surveille toujours les portes d'Asgard, Heimdall reçoit une visite des plus inattendues. Il se peut qu'une amie vienne le voir et lui tenir compagnie en cette nuit remplie d'étoiles.


**Hello! Un petit OS se passant avant le premier film, dans les jeunes années de Thor et Loki. Ils n'apparaissent pas dans cette fic, mais on parle d'eux.**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Heimdall, perché du haut de sa tour permettant d'observer Asgard d'un côté, et le Bifröst et les huit autres royaumes de l'autre côté, admira une nouvelle fois la nuit s'abattant sur la cité éternelle, appréciant la tranquillité et la paix se dégageant de ce monde. Comment pouvait-on songer à détruire cette paix royale ? Le gardien se le demandait souvent n craignant qu'un jour, Asgard connaisse à nouveau la terreur de la guerre.

En attendant ce fatal et funeste destin peu réjouissant, Heimdall se contentait de contempler avec tendresse les étoiles dans le ciel. De magnifiques astres montant sur la Voûte Céleste et s'y accrochant désespérément jusqu'au matin.

-Quelle vue splendide, commenta alors une voix douce sortie de nulle part.

Heimdall sursauta légèrement, car trop plongé dans ses poétiques contemplations de la beauté céleste, n'avait pas pu entendre l'invité venir. Il se redressa rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette se tenant près du Bifröst. Attrapant son épée, filant de son perchoir, le gardien termina sa course devant son interlocuteur, inclinant profondément la tête.

-Vous n'aviez pas besoin de descendre, mon ami. La vue d'où vous étiez devait être magnifique, rêvassa légèrement la reine d'Asgard, vêtue simplement d'une habituelle robe bleue qu'elle aimait porter, une robe qui découvrait ses épaules.

Heimdall releva la tête, et craignit vite que sa souveraine n'attrape froid. Il s'empressa de la guider à l'abri du vent, l'amenant sous les murs arrondis du Bifröst.

-Votre majesté risque d'attraper une mauvaise chose, vous devriez vous réchauffer dans vos appartements, là-bas vous serez protégée du froid.

-Un petit rhume de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal, Heimdall. Alors, y a-t-il du mouvement dans nos neufs mondes ? s'intéressa la femme dont les cheveux bouclés étaient lâchés librement sur ses épaules.

-Je n'ai observé aucun changement majeur ces derniers temps, majesté.

Le gardien ne trouva quoi d'autre à dire. D'ordinaire, c'était toujours Odin ou ses fils qui venaient lui rendre visite, et Frigga apparaissait peu souvent devant lui.

-Veuillez me pardonner, ma reine. Je crains n'avoir rien d'intéressant à vous raconter, dut-il se résoudre à avouer.

Frigga lui sourit simplement, lui indiquant qu'il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Elle posa une main sur ses épaules recouvertes d'une imposante armure d'or, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir été touché par une étoile même. Ce n'était pas un contact dur à supporter, c'était plutôt…comme une bénédiction. Heimdall se surprit à le penser.

-Montrez-moi plutôt toutes ces étoiles dont me parlent mes fils, demanda-t-elle ensuite, gardant son sourire.

-Majesté, il y aurait beaucoup à dire sur les étoiles. Par où pourrais-je commencer ? De quelles étoiles vous parlent vos fils ? interrogea-t-il, tournant son regard vers son magnifique plafond étoilé qu'il voyait chaque jour et chaque nuit.

La reine d'Asgard lui désigna quelques étoiles, et quelques noms précis dont lui parlaient avec fascination Thor et Loki, malgré leur âge peu avancé. Trois et deux ans, et ces deux jeunes gens commençaient déjà à vouloir voyager à travers la galaxie de leur père.

Avec un très léger sourire, un miracle chez Heimdall, ce dernier se mit à guider la souveraine à travers quelques astres, essayant de lui en dire le plus possible pour la contenter. Et durant des minutes durant, voire des heures, car aucun des deux ne regardait l'heure, trop absorbés par leur passion commune, ils discutèrent d'étoiles et des autres mondes. Frigga put apprendre rapidement que le gardien ne venait pas d'Asgard, et lui en demanda davantage en renseignements, intriguée. Il se contenta de lui répondre qu'il était venu sur Asgard très jeune, et qu'il avait obtenu le privilège de surveiller les portes de la cité éternelle en la protégeant des ennemis. Son ton parut faire sourire la reine, qui comprit pourquoi Heimdall restait si fidèle à Odin, Père de Toute Chose.

-Majesté, permettez-moi de vous demander une fois de plus de rentrer. Vous pourriez souffrir de froid, rappela le gardien avec un regard bienveillant porté sur les étoiles, qu'il détourna vers sa reine.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel. Tous s'inquiétaient donc pour elle, alors qu'elle était indépendante. Cependant, l'attention la toucha.

-Très bien, Heimdall, puisque tu me l'ordonnes, je vais revenir dans mes appartements sombres et attendre un été plus glorieux! plaisanta-t-elle.

L'asgardien eut un rictus signifiant qu'il appréciait sans doute cette plaisanterie qui eut le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Frigga resta néanmoins quelques autres minutes afin d'admirer les étoiles qui grouillaient joyeusement dans le ciel.

-Je vous remercie du temps que vous m'avez accordé, mon ami. Je vous laisse à votre tâche, mais allez tout de même vous reposer, suggéra innocemment Frigga, inquiète pour la santé du gardien des portes sacrées d'Asgard.

-Vous ne prenez en aucun cas sur mon temps, majesté. Merci au contraire de m'avoir rendu visite.

Sur ces mots, et après un léger sourire complice entre les deux asgardiens, Frigga finit par consentir à s'en aller. Elle jeta malgré tout un dernier regard au pont arc-en-ciel, se promettant de revenir à la prochaine nuit, si Thor et Loki seraient assez cléments pour dormir tôt. En attendant, elle consulterait les archives...avec ses enfants, qui ne voudraient sans doute pas la lâcher. Mais à cet âge, comment leur en vouloir? Elle pourrait aussi leur conter des histoires sur les étoiles, et les observer sourire d'avoir autant de contes à se mettre sous la dent.

**FIN**

* * *

**OS fini! En espérant que ça vous ait plu (:  
**

**Comment trouvez-vous la relation entre Heimdall et Frigga? (une relation très peu exploitée dans les films, malheureusement...)**


End file.
